ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasure Hunter Testing by Enedin
Excellent job! I sort of figured that TH worked in this way. If this is true, and drop rate has no cap, you should be able to get a 100% drop rate on Ul'Yovra organs with TH2. Can someone killing Yovras in a frequent basis confirm this? Thanks a lot for the research Enedin! --Zorax 15:10, 14 May 2008 (UTC) very nice :) lego 22:14, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Even though this may or may not be 100% accurate it does give us a better look at the affects of Treasure Hunter. Great work. Mandar3 00:58, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm currently testing Stirges in Ranguemont Pass, there's 20 of em in a circle, with 16min repop, let's say I kill ~75/hour. They have high drop rate on Bat Fang, a bit lower on Bat Wing, but still drop a lot. With Joyeuse/Dagger they go down very fast (piercing bonus), so I will have new results soon (soon being the next weeks I hope) You can't get 100% vs Ul'Yovra, I've tried. Om'Yovra are 100%, but that's special. Although, if there IS no drop rate cap, any mob with 50% chance of dropping an item w/o TH should have 100% drop rate with TH2. I think there's a high drop rate cap, like 80%. Also, there are mobs who can drop 2 or more of the same item. Don't think Lesser Gaylas in Zi'Tah have a ridiculously high drop rate - there's just 2 possible drops. That's why I'm not testing lizards, I mean sure they crap items like there's no tomorrow, but most of em drop multiples of the same item, making testing very difficult. :Enedin 09:42, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ---- : Does anyone know if there has been any research into the idea that Treasure Hunter and Treasure Hunter II are two seperate traits? As far as I know they are the only traits in the game that have a seperate listing in the trait list. Any others (Attack bonus, Evasion Bonus, Fast Cast, etc.) do not have different listings for upgrades. This leads me to believe that they are not treated the same as other traits in the game, which are improvements to existing traits, but as two seperate traits with identical names. : My current theory is that Treasure Hunter 1 affects the drop rate of 'common' items. Which makes it useful as a 15+ THF or THF sub for farming large amounts of items. Treasure Hunter II, exclusive to THF main, would affect the drop rate of 'rare' items. There's no real indication in the game that items are seperated into either 'common' or 'rare' classifications, but there's no proof that it isn't done that way either. It's been done many times before in other FF games. : Under this theory, items like the Thief's Knife or Assassin's Armlets are not TH3 or TH4 as commonly referred to, but only increase the affect of the Treasure Hunter 1 ability. Notice that neither of them say "Treasure Hunter II +1", but only "Treasure Hunter +1". This makes a distinction because of the singular fact that they are listed seperately on the trait list. The bonus to the trait would increase drop rates for common items, but would have no effect on Treasure Hunter II, or the rare items. : Perhaps I'll try to give it some research and experimentation of my own. Any one else have any insight on this? Kuldin 03:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm done with testing Stirges, and the results are different. I will discuss this soon, but I need more monsters. As a reply to Kuldin's comment, I just about killed 10000 mobs total, and I just know that TH1 and TH2 both enhance the drop rate of regular items. Even drops that are more rare (but probably not as rare as you'd like) get more increase from TH2 then TH1. I believe they work in the same way, but who knows. Enedin 18:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding Kuldin's comment about TH2 effecting rare item drops: A long time back, I saw a thread in a forum arguing that same idea. A screenshot was presented which listed TH2's comment as reading: "increases the drop rate of rare items" (not the exact wording). I remember seeing this screenshot, then checking my own listing (and seeing the comments of others, as well), and seeing TH and TH2 comments both reading the exact same, without the word "rare" in either of them. I truly wish I could give you a link to this, but it has been so long that I don't even remember which forum I saw it in. Anyways, the point of that was: at one point in the game, TH2 was labelled as effecting rare drops, and TH1 was worded to effect all drops. They now, however, both read that they effect all drops. --Seeko 19:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ---- I see its been a while since this was updated, but maybe you will still read this. You accounted for total Bugard skins, but did any of them drop multiple skins? This should be included in the data. While this study is useful in that it gives you some inkling of the magnitude of the TH's impact, I think it misses out on a few vital points. NMs especially seem to have slots for their drops, meaning there is a finite limit to the number of items a mob can drop. Its certainly possible that regular mobs also have slots with each slot having a separate roll for an item. This would severely complicate matters in your analysis since you would have to know the exact number of slots a mob has and what is capable of loading in each slot. You could feasibly get the maximum number of slots from seeing a mob drop its maximum number of items. Then you could make an inference about what can load in those slots by seeing what the drops are when you get that max number (Like, Tusk Skin Skin, or Skin Skin Skin, etc.). I think if you figured this out you could probably do the math on your old data and it wouldn't be wasted. This could be a rare event though. If something only dropped an item 20% of the time in each slot and had say 3 slots, that would be a 0.8% chance of all slots dropping. Also, I think your math is flawed as well, since as is pointed out above, you could theoretically push a drop to 100%. This clashes with everyone's experience. What is more likely is that TH either influences the number of slots (Unlikely, but possible.), it reduces the probability of nothing loading in that slot (if you need a 1-50 to roll for a Bugard Skin, 51-75 for HQ Skin, 76-100 for nothing, that could be changed to 76-90 for example), or it provides an increase in probability for certain items but not others (doesn't really mesh with experience). DarkJax 23:11, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Above 100% Drop rate I think theres some confusion here, or I'm misunderstanding some people. His research in no way indicates that the drop rate of an item can be brought to 100%. Rather, it indicates that drop rate can be increased by 100+%. If I have a drop rate of 10%, and I increase it by 100%, then I have a drop rate of 20% total. --Instantmusic 16:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you increase a 10% drop rate +100%, you get 20%. BUT, if you increase a 60% drop rate +100%, you get 120%. which is not likely. --Chiarodiluna